Mix and Mingle
by KalGal
Summary: Ten strangers all converge on a single bar one night all for different reasons. Follow the night with three bartenders, two med students, a business man, an army brat, a male model, a biologist, and a single and very bloody half-demon.
1. Chapter 1

Mix and Mingle

Chapter 1- Kikyo/InuYasha

Kagome pulled at the hum of her dress, the clingy red fabric covering very little. She gripped her clutch in one hand the bottle of beer in the other while stumbling in her heel over to her friends. They sat at a circle table in the center of the room. Just as she reached them, the table burst out laughing.

"Kags!" They cried, the nickname being drowned out by the clinking of glass and the conversations of the people surrounding them. She squeezed in between Sango and her sister, her dress riding up a bit more than she was comfortable with. "Look at you two! Traded the scrubs for a slutty dress!"

Kikyo snorted at Sango, knowing her black dress made her waist look thiner than it really was while accenting the flare of her hips. Her glass of wine was placed on the round table surrounded by an assortment of fruity drinks ordered by Ayame and the three glasses of water by Rin, that night's designated driver.

"We are deciding which guy should fall pray to Kikyo's feminist rampage and anger at her crack-head ex-boyfriend," Ayame sipped at her Blue Hawaiian and then pointed to the far side of the room. An elderly gentleman had ordered a drink and sipped at it with his wife. "I was thinking she should try her luck at married men."

"I think the cute guy in the booth might do," Rin muttered, her straw making a sipping noise as she finished her forth water and nursed another one. The brown haired man was lounging with three woman, his charming smile causing all girls to blush and push their breasts so far out the four were afraid they might pop out. "He seems nice."

"I don't want nice, I want hot and sexy. Nice only gets me jerks who can't keep it in their pants," Kikyo scoffed, her strapless dress sliding down her chest at her jerky movements. "What about bachelor number 1 at the bar?"

The groups collective gaze slid over to the bar were bartenders flipped margarita mix and blended alcoholic concoctions. Seated at the bar chatting to a bartender, sat one handsome looking man. His white hair was pulled back and the dress shirt he wore was wrinkled and the first few buttons were undone showing a glimpse the tanned expanse of his chest. Ayame purred and Kikyo licked her lips.

"Going in for the kill," With a sniffle and a yank to her strapless bra, Kikyo shimmied over to the bar, her legs shining from the fresh shave she gave them. She knew her smile was bright and her recently reapplied lipgloss would make her lips shine. With carful steps she beat a floundering woman to the bar. She leaned over, her chest clearly visible and her smile wide. "Could I have a vodka on the rocks?"

"Can you handle that?" The man asked and Kikyo smirked internally. Men were always so stupid when it came to woman consuming liquor.

"I think the question is, can you hold yours. You look like shit," She didn't mean for it to slip out but she had always been a rather open person and when she got a good look at him, she was surprised at the bag under his eyes and the bloody nose he had. With a shake of her head she tried to apologize. "I'm really sorry!"

"Might as well say it, I mean, if not you, no one will," He laughed and she caught sight of a healing broken lip as it split open due to his smile. She reached behind the bar for a handful of napkins and dabbed at his lip. When his wide eyes met her's, she stepped back and almost tripped on the woman's heel behind her. She cursed herself and could feel the mortified blush creep up on her cheeks. She hadn't blushed since he day Hojo had given her her first kiss in tenth grade.

"Ah, I have to...go." With a little squeal she threw the bloodied napkins at him and raced to the only place he couldn't follow. She kicked off her heels and looked at her face in the mirror. The blush was creeping down her neck. At this rate she would look like one huge sunburn.

"What the hell happened, it started out so go-" Her sister's mouth gapped as she took in the pink tint to her sisters cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

"Don't patronize me, Kagome!" She hissed, her anger at the current situation being placed onto the girl behind her. She ran a hand through her perfectly styled hair. With a small roar, she placed her forehead onto Kagome's collar bone and moaned pathetically. "He smells like sunshine."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my confident and beautiful sister?" Kagome joked, her hands resting on her sisters shoulders. They slowly inched out of the bathroom, Kagome playing look out at the bar for any sight of their mystery man. When she gave the all clear both woman scurried around the outer ring of people to make it back to the table.

Kikyo gave a high pitched squeal and pointed over her siblings shoulder to the man currently lounging with their laughing friends, her recently ordered drink held in his fingers. With a determined scowl, she rolled up the hem of her dress until it mimicked her sisters and squared her shoulders, striding through the crowd that parted like butter at the sight of the woman.

"Hey beautiful, thought I might return your drink," He lifted the vodka and just as she was about to take it, he held it up to his lips and drained it. The table was quiet, all lying in wait to see what the Ice Bitch would do and if she would need help.

Instead of sputtering and running away like he expected, she stepped closer and caught his neck. He was shocked to say the least when she yanked him down. He was expecting a kiss but when her tongue darted out to get a dot of vodka at the corner of his mouth, his heart felt as if it might beat out his chest.

"Be prepared to buy me a new one next time, Sport," She hissed in his ear and they shared a seductive smile. He passed her, his fingers running across her bare thigh while she grabbed her clutch and gave a short slap to his butt. He jumped and she held still, her jaw cracking smile firmly held in place. He simply snorted and stuck his hands in his pockets, throwing a wink her direction which she saw when she peeked over her shoulder.

Again, the table descended into silence until Kikyo giggled and pumped her fist in the air.

"I'm back bitches!"

***The first in a series of shots about ten strangers who all mix and mingle, albeit with the help of some strong drinks, in a bar one night. Send in couples or friends you would like to see written in this story and if it falls in with my ideas, I might just write them. Based on the side-splitting show Mixology.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Mixology, or any other named product in is story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mix and Mingle

Chapter 2: Ayame/Kouga

Her tight fitting jeans felt too causal in the bar. All the other woman were clad in skimpy dresses that showed off their flat stomachs and tanned skin. She hoped no one noticed the bulge from the tub of ice cream she ate while watching Next Top Model last night. With a bite to her lip and a twisting in her blouse, she flagged down their server to refill their drinks. When she was promptly ignored, she moved over and out of the table. Throwing an excuse over her shoulder she slouched over the glass bar counter and waved to a bartender.

"The drinks are good, the service...not so much," She twirled her head and was met with rich black hair and lovely green eyes. She blushed prettily she nodded, her curled hair twirling about her face in fiery ringlets. "My name is Kin."

"Ayame," She held out her hand and released a gasp when he turned it over and placed warm lips to her palm. Her brain was over heating and she was hoping her ears weren't smoking. With her plump lips locked between her teeth, he lead her away from the bar. She watched as he smiled and flashed her perfect pearly whites. Warning lights started flashing when he motioned to her that he had a private booth. With a shake of her head, she tried to pry his suddenly sweltering fingers from around her wrist.

She threw a desperate glance over to her friend but her view, and theirs to, was blocked by a bulk of people.

On the far side of the room a man prowled for his next target. He had three numbers pocketed and one girl waiting for him at her flat on the other side of town. With a determined glance he spotted a woman in a green blouse. Green was a strange collar for a bar considering it was neither seductive nor matronly. His eyes widened when the girl yanked on the man dragging her to a private booth. The pounding of the music silenced most of her pleas for assistance but the shine of tears in her eyes sent him into motion.

"Where do you think you're going?" He threw a hand over her shoulder and she jumped, her unshed tears drying when she, clever little minx she was, caught onto the game almost instantaneously. "I was looking for you at the...bar"

The silence hung in the air and he hoped he guessed right. When the man sneered at him before throwing the girl's now throbbing wrist back at her and straitening his tie. He walked with no dignity to the door.

"Are you ok-?" His thought was cut off by a strangling hug. Her chest was squished between them and he couldn't help note how the shirt revealed nothing while also reveling everything. He patted her head and tried to untangle her arms from around his waist. She held strong. "I'm glad to be able to help."

"I was so scared," Her whisper almost went unheard but his keen hearing picked it up. He shifted her to a arched doorway and out of the flow of people coming and going. When the fabric of his shirt started clinging to his skin, wet with tears, he couldn't help but wrap the girl up in a platonic hug. She need comfort not a horny playboy.

She threw herself away from him before drying her eyes and nodding in his direction, still unsure with the rather intimate position he had placed them. He raised his hands in defense at her stony glare. Her makeup had smudged but it only seemed to accentuate her round cheeks and her bright eyes. Her red hair almost seemed to glow in the lowlight. Her blouse was riding up and a strip of skin peaked thought, plump and pale. her legs were clad in tight jeans that outlined the strong lines of her well defined thighs. She was fit.

She was watching him with as much zest as he was her. His brown hair was tired back and held in place with a bandana. His black shirt was rolled up to the sleeves and showed off his muscled arms. His dress pants were a little crumpled from the day but overall he looked like he had just walked out of an ad for sexy men with nice asses. Not that she had looked.

"Ayame," She held out her hand for the second time that night, hoping that this shake wouldn't be as bad as the first. His hand was warm but not overly hot like the other man's had been. She smiled genuinely and he could feel his heart sputter along with another important part of his anatomy.

"Kouga," He smiled too, the first real smile of the night that wasn't aimed at a potential number for his little black book. She bit her lips and glanced at him from under her lashes.

"Can I show you something?" She asked, the corner of her mouth twitching up and her teeth teasing the skin on her bottom lip. He followed the movement of her tongue as it darted out of her mouth to smooth over the little creases she created. He would follow her to hell as long as she promised to do that again.

"Sure," He muttered, his eyes flashing up to meet hers. Her smile was back and she grabbed his hand, leading him through the twisting labyrinth of the bar's underbelly. When she got to the room she wanted, she yanked the bobby pin from her hair and wiggled it around in the lock. He could feel his heart rate picking up.

Sure, he had done a few illegal things before, not including a lot of things that should have been illegal, but in a dark hallway with a pretty girl picking a lock, his heart pounded in his chest. With a click, the door gave in and the pair was inside a dark room. When she reached the lights, they came on and he was thrust into a small storage room lit by a single bulb.

A flat lid freezer was thrust in the corner between two large amores. Rich plush chairs were pushed against the wall and the faded and cracked wallpapers even in its dilapidated state, he could see how the room must have been a work of art.

"I always used to some here as a child," She sighed as she lost herself in some happy memory. He was about to question what a child was doing in a bar when she caught his speculative look and addressed his concerns. "My father and I rented a room upstairs. It was always more fun to explore than play with Barbie's anyway."

"Interesting childhood," Kouga thought for a few seconds just what he was doing with a lady in a back room with all of their clothes on. This was foreign territory. "So you want to talk about your feelings or something?"

"What do I look like, a 1960's housewife?" She laughed and jumped up to sit on the fridge lid. He walked over and leaned against it. She looked at him in the lowlight and he watched her lips pull back from her teeth in a wide smile. "Don't pretend you are here, in this bar, for any reasons beside picking up as many woman as you can."

"Your poor opinion hurts me!" He made a faux gasp at her comment and pressed his hand dramatically to his heart and was rewarded with another smile. Her feet kicked out and he snorted at how young she looked. "How old are you?"

"Making sure I'm legal?"

The blush that flamed his cheeks was a deep pink and the tint seemed to seep down his throat. With a sputtering of phonemes she only just caught, he choked out denials.

"No, I was just curious!" He hissed through his teeth, the woman just continued to swing her feet back and forth. "I should really get goin-"

His words were cut off by her lips. She moved forward, tugging on his shirt to get him to twist his chest. Her fingers twined into the hair at the base of his skull, his appreciative moan causing vibrations to skitter across her fingers. His hands trailed her hips before resting on a thigh and her neck.

When they came up for air, she giggled at the heated air around them. With a shrug of her shoulders, her wrap fell to the metal top fridge and he yanked off his tie. They gravitated towards each other, their now free hands returning to their previous positions. He chuckled when her shirt caught her earring and her hasty fingers ripped a button on his shirt. Their laughter echoed around the empty room until a loud banging came from the door.

"Security!"

"Shit!" Ayame, never one to curse, jumped from her perch, her slightly wrinkled blouse mixed with other fabric in a pool on the floor. Her joined her franticly deciding what was who's and improvising when the only light bulb blew.

"This was fun, we should do this again," He hastily muttered, buttoning up the remaining few until it looked less lopsided. She grabbed her scarf that was doubling that night as a belt and wrapped it around her waist just as the lock clicked open.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, his calluses warm against her skin. She shimmied against the wall until they brushed past one of the bouncers. They sprinted down the hall, her in the lead, until they opened into the dance floor.

Once out of view, they leaned on the wall and let out their retained laughter. A few people stared but most ignored them, passing it off as a drunken stupor. Ayame leaned in, her fingers trailing down his waist until she reached into his back pocket. He was surprised and worried she had just taken his wallet but was more that concerned when his little black book was in her grasp, a red pen placed into the spine.

She plucked the pen from its place and flipped to the cover. He had always reserved a single page for a single lady, but she placed her name in bold print on the front cover, her digits bright against the stark paper.

Now it was his turn. When she held it out to him, crossing her arms and clasping the small book between two fingers, he tore a page out and scribbled something on it before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her mouth. One hand rested on her neck to keep her close but the other slid back to place the slip into her pocket. With the sly smile and a seductive wink, he swaggered off to the bar, his confident stride marred only by the tightness to his groin. Her snicker went unheard.

"Did you get the drinks?" Kagome asked, her dress creeping up her thigh but continued to due to the fact that no one at the table said anything. Just as she was about to mention something, Kikyo made a cut-throat gesture and she silenced, sitting down at the end of the booth. "I guess I'll go get them."

"You almost blew it!" Kikyo hissed, her painted lips pulling back from her teeth like a growling dog. "I have done everything in my power to get Kagome laid. The poor girl is so strung out over the brake-up with that...man that she has practically forgone everything but washing her face!"

"Did you forget his name?" At Kikyo's huff of annoyance, she pushed on. "Wasn't she dating him for like two years?"

"Do you know how many washes I had to put that dress through to get it to shrink? Three. Three washes." Kikyo couldn't help the laugh that slipped out and all the heads at the table looked at the sister with complete shock before swinging their gaze to the girl waiting her turn to order drinks. While she waited she gave another tug to her hem line and sent the girls into mass hysteria, no one catching the tie wrapped around her waist and the scarf tied around his neck.

**This chapter is to **_I love Siberian tigers_**. It was suppose to be kiss-free but my fingers had other plans.**


End file.
